Imprévu nocturne
by Edraan
Summary: La fête de Blaise a plus de succès que prévu et Draco doit accueillir un invité de son frère dans son lit pour la nuit. Sauf que Blaise est malin ! Il sait que son petit frère craque sur un de ses potes ! Un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts ... Petit OS sans prétention, pas de mention d'âge mais on devine des personnages assez jeunes avec un écart d'âge peu important. UA - HPDM


Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à J. !

Draco Malfoy essayait de ne pas y penser. Vraiment, il essayait très fort. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à faire d'important le lendemain non. Il fallait qu'il dorme pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas ressentir. Oh oui ressentir. Ou entendre. Il fallait qu'il se bouche les oreilles aussi.

Mais le bruit était trop fort. En fait non, il ne l'était pas. Draco était juste trop conscient du bruit pour ne plus le percevoir. Comme ce tic-tac d'horloge que notre cerveau perçoit en permanence mais qui ne nous gène que lorsqu'on en prend conscience. Et alors, on n'entend plus que ça et ça nous obsède. Impossible de cesser de l'entendre à moins de cesser d'y penser et ce n'est pas une chose facile à provoquer.

Alors Draco était obsédé par le bruit de la respiration de son voisin. De l'autre homme dans son lit. Un homme qui ne devrait pas y être. Enfin, qui n'était pas prévu. A l'origine, il devait y avoir exactement le bon nombre de lit et de place pour faire dormir tout le monde. Assez pour que Draco n'ait pas à partager son lit. Mais d'autres personnes s'étaient invitées à la fête d'anniversaire de Blaise et Draco n'avait pas eu la force de caractère nécessaire pour dire non. Un non catégorique. C'était la fête de Blaise, les amis de Blaise, le bordel de Blaise. Pas son problème.

Mais son frère ainé était vicieux. Et diablement intelligent et calculateur. Il avait soigneusement choisi celui de ses amis qui partagerait la chambre de son frangin. Qui partagerait son lit. Blaise était parfaitement au courant de son crush. De cette petite obsession que Draco vouait envers l'un de ses potes. Alors quoi de mieux que d'offrir à Draco l'opportunité de passer une nuit auprès de l'homme en question. Une nuit entière dans le même lit, à partager le même espace. Et peut être le toucher par inadvertance. Oups !

Draco avait boqué, le "non" qui s'apprêtait à sortir de sa gorge repartant déçu, la queue entre les jambes, laissant la place au "oui" tout excité. Mais le "oui" non plus n'était pas sorti. Seul un "d'accord" balbutié ridiculement arriva aux oreilles d'un Draco confus et choqué.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Weasley avait ricané derrière sa main. Le roux savait ! Et Blaise, un sourire vicieux collé sur la face, semblait dire avec ses yeux : "Mais bien sûr que tu es d'accord ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?"

Et Potter … Oh Potter … Il s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

Comme si le comportement clairement manipulateur de Blaise et la réaction puérile de Ron était des comportements tellement habituels qu'il avait cessé de se battre contre. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que Potter sache que Blaise le manipulait et que Ron riait de le voir réussir. Et pour savoir qu'il le manipulait … Inutile de tourner autour du pot !

A ce moment précis, Draco avait réalisé que Potter savait aussi ! Et Potter acceptait de dormir dans son lit. C'était humiliant. S'il savait … Depuis quand savait il ?

Mortifié, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre, décidé à s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, acceptant tout juste d'en sortir pour voir son frère souffler ses fichues bougies. Il avait à peine touché au gâteau. La part était toujours sur son bureau, à l'attendre.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas se concentrer dessus. Comme ça, il pourrait oublier que Potter était dans son lit. Dans son putain de lit. Ce fichu lit deux places qu'il avait demandé à ses parents après un bulletin scolaire particulièrement excellent. Oui ce lit qu'il maudissait d'être si grand car il ne lui donnait pas une bonne excuse pour se coller contre l'homme qui le partageait. Et peut importe que ce désir soit si contradictoire avec son intention d'effacer la présence du dit homme de son esprit.

Il voulait toucher Potter. Mais il était tétanisé. Tétanisé à l'idée de le faire. Foutu paradoxe. Il voulait se retourner vers Potter et le regarder. Ou plutôt le deviner dans la pénombre épaisse de la chambre. A la place, il écoutait sa respiration, sentant le souffle d'air sur sa nuque. Une respiration régulière trahissant l'état d'endormissement de l'éphèbe.

Draco pouffa à cette pensée. L'éphèbe. Puis il soupira. Demain matin, son Dieu celte rejoindra son monde, songeant à peine à un instant au misérable mortel auquel il aura accordé l'honneur ultime de partager sa couche. Draco se voyait déjà gloussant et meurtri, ne sachant quoi penser de cette nuit irréelle où il ne se sera … rien passé. Rien, nada, que dalle.

Et Draco se sentait pathétique à cette idée. Il se sentait excité, pour rien. Il gloussait intérieurement, comme un gamin, alors qu'il ne faisait que dormir dans le même lit qu'un autre. Plus chaste tu meurs. Un autre homme à la place de Potter n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur Draco.

Mais voilà. Ce n'était pas un autre homme. C'était Potter.

Soudain Draco se figea. La respiration venait de se couper furtivement. Potter bougeait. Il bougeait. Non, ne fait rien Draco ! Surtout, ne … bouge … pas …

D'un seul coup, Draco ne sentait plus le souffle chaud dans son cou. Frustration. Ce n'était pas assez mais c'était mieux que rien ! Reviens !

Mais Potter ne se replaça pas dans son ancienne position. Il était sur le dos. Du moins Draco l'imaginait être sur le dos parce qu'il ne le voyait pas. Seulement, il n'avait pas bougé assez pour être dans une autre position. La respiration n'était plus du tout régulière et Draco reconnu le bruit d'une main se grattant la tête. Potter était réveillé.

"Draco …"

Plus figé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration coupée, Draco laissa lentement le son monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que son coup-de-foudre venait bel et bien de soupirer son prénom ? Est-ce que Potter fantasmait sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait se … masturber dans son lit avec lui juste à côté ? Est-ce qu-

Ses pensées furent violemment interrompue par le dos d'une main touchant son épaule et la voix de Potter répétant un peu plus fort : "Eh ! Draco !".

Potter ne fantasmait pas sur lui, il l'appelait. Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. Fermant les yeux et crispant les poings, il tâcha de faire refluer la honte pour répondre à Potter. Un "oui ?" chuchoté finit par franchir ses lèvres.

"Je te sens hyper tendu. Et pourtant je ne te touche même pas."

ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Que Draco était tellement pathétiquement en kiff sur lui que sa simple présence le stressait ? Bon, d'accord, c'était totalement vrai. Mais le faire remarquer à haute voix était vraiment déplacé et … arrogant. Après un court silence, Potter repris :

"Ouais, tu es tellement tendu que, même sans aucun contact, je le ressens."

Draco devrait vraiment cesser de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Potter disait juste que … enfin bref, il venait de le répéter. Inutile de le faire tourner en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la sensation lui donne envie de vomir.

"Si ma présence te gène, je peux dormir par terre. ça ne me pose aucun problème !"

"Non !"

Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait enfin !

"Euh … je veux dire : non ça ne me dérange pas", reprit-il sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de faire paraitre plus calme. Et moins précipité. Moins passionné. Moins ridicule. Humiliant. Allait-il réussir à s'endormir avec tout ça ? Il avait juste envie d'aller s'enterrer dans le jardin pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir le regard de Potter sur sa misérable personne. Déjà que Potter savait … S'il avait le moindre doute avant ça, s'il pensait potentiellement que Blaise et Ron plaisantaient sur l'attirance qu'ils avait certainement DÛ lui rapporter de Draco sur sa vénérable personne, Potter ne devait certainement plus en avoir aucun maintenant.

Draco était mortifié. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

La main qui était toujours contre son épaule faisait brûler sa peau maintenant. Se frayant un chemin à travers les sentiments négatifs de Draco, la sensation électrisante brouillait d'autant plus les pensées du garçon. Surtout qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas à son cerveau, non. Trop facile. Elle ne faisait qu'un détour ! La véritable destination de la sensation était son entre-jambe.

Alors quand la main caressa doucement son épaule, Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son corps trembla et son épaule remonta d'elle-même à la rencontre de la main pour accentuer la caresse. Troublant.

Potter bougea à nouveau et son souffle fut de retour dans le cou de Draco. Mais plus puissant cette fois. Il s'était rapproché. Il était même vraiment très proche.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, fit à nouveau la voix basse. Tu n'arrives même pas à te détendre. Ma présence te dérange."

Non ! Non ! Non ! Enfin, si … Mais pas comme il l'entendait ! Sa présence l'excitait. C'était tout ! C'était trop ! Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire ça … Il ne pouvait pas démentir, le corriger. Mais il ne voulais pas qu'il parte non plus !

"Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Reste, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Si, il y a un problème.

\- Non, il n'y en a pas !

\- Draco …

\- Juste … reste. Tout va bien ! Je vais dormir. Je pensais juste … à un truc. C'est tout ! T'en fait pas."

Le silence retomba sur la chambre. La respiration de Potter était régulière, il était calme. Sa main s'était figée sur l'épaule de Draco. Sans doute réfléchissait-il ! Le garçon retenait à nouveau sa respiration. Potter allait-il l'écouter ? Allait-il rester ?

"D'accord."

La main quitta son épaule et, malgré le regret de la perte de la sensation, Draco laissa s'échapper un soupir inaudible. Potter restait ! Ce dernier se recula un peu, diminuant l'impact de son souffle sur le cou de Draco sans pour autant l'en priver. Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon. Il était soulagé. Et bizarrement, il se détendit.

Profitant de cette petite accalmie dans son esprit, Draco se repositionna sur le dos, soulageant ses jambes de la tension qui s'y était accumulée. Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cette position, elle ne lui était pas agréable pour s'endormir, mais il avait irrésistiblement besoin de bouger.

Leurs respirations prirent peu à peu un rythme régulier dans le silence de la nuit. Pourtant Draco ne s'endormait toujours pas. Il était toujours beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de Potter, de sa respiration sous son oreille. Il tourna la tête vers lui, devinant le contour de son visage. La diode de rechargement du portable de Potter brillait juste derrière sa tête, formant un halo clignotant rouge tout autour de celle-ci.

Draco s'attarda un moment, se perdant dans la contemplation d'une ombre. Il se plaça même de côté, en face de Potter, pour mieux l'observer. Son regard descendit vers ce qu'il devinait être son épaule et son bras. La couette arrivait juste sous l'aisselle et l'empêchait de détailler le reste. Cependant, la courbe des hanches restait encore visible, donnant avec précision leur emplacement. Et donc l'emplacement de tout ce qui va avec : les fesses et leur versant. Draco rougit à cette pensée. Il retint de justesse un gloussement, ne voulant pas trahir ses émotions.

Pour compenser, son corps tenta de se recroqueviller, faisant remonter ses jambes vers son torse. Mais Potter était dans la même position que lui et les genoux de Draco entrèrent en contact avec les sien. Draco se figea, le corps électrisé. Potter ne réagit pas. Sans doute s'était-il rendormi. Draco leva la tête vers lui, attendant la moindre réaction. Ne voyant rien venir, il se détendit, prolongeant judicieusement le contact. Se délectant de celui-ci.

Après quelques petites minutes de réjouissance, Draco décida de tenter sa chance, profitant du sommeil de son invité. Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur le drap jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent le bras du jeune homme. Parvenant à ses fins, il laissa un soupir excité lui échapper. Voulant augmenter le contact, il plia ses doigts afin de coller leur dos à la peau chaude de Potter.

Il fit doucement jouer ses doigts contre elle, montant et descendant, appuyant un peu puis relâchant la pression … Il aurait pu s'amuser à ça longtemps si Potter n'avait pas finalement réagit. L'homme retira son bras un instant, privant Draco de toute sensation, mais une main tâtonnant retrouva la sienne.

Stupéfait et ravi, Draco se laissa faire sous la caresse des doigts de Potter sur sa main et son bras. Elle partait de la naissance de ses doigts puis redescendait jusqu'à son poignet où elle s'attardait pour enfin redescendre jusqu'à son coude.

Potter le caressait ! Oh seigneur oui ! Potter le caressait ! Il flirtait !

Draco se perdit dans la sensation, refusant de penser plus loin, s'exhortant à ne pas bouger de crainte que ça ne s'arrête. Potter répondait ! Il avait envie de le toucher aussi, et il le faisait. Simplement comme ça. L'effleurement se fit plus insistant, plus franc alors que la respiration de Potter s'accélérait légèrement.

Soudain la main quitta son bras et Draco la vit s'élever vers son visage. N'hésitant pas longtemps, la main se posa sur sa joue. Quelques mèches de cheveux furent ramenées en arrière alors que le garçon retenait son souffle à nouveau. Il était pleinement éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts. Il leva le visage vers Potter, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose devait se passer.

Potter posa sa main à plat contre sa joue, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se rapprocha de lui, s'élevant au-dessus de lui. Leurs genoux toujours en contacts cognaient les uns contre les autres. Le souffle de Potter n'était plus dans son cou mais sur ses yeux, son nez et enfin, sa bouche. La pression de l'air chaud s'intensifia et, bientôt, Draco pu sentir l'haleine légèrement alcoolisée du jeune homme. Un pouce caressant sa joue, Potter s'attarda un moment dans cette position avant de franchir la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Draco perdit pied, complètement abasourdit par le baiser. Potter l'embrassait. ça arrivait vraiment ! Son corps s'avança légèrement à la rencontre de celui du plus âgé sans y parvenir. Le mouvement reflexe n'était ni précis, ni coordonné. Ses hanches partirent vers l'avant quand Potter approfondit le baiser, englobant sa lèvre inférieure délicatement. Recommençant encore. Encore. Encore. Avant de s'engaillardir et de caresser doucement la lèvre supérieure de Draco avec sa langue.

Draco entrouvrit les lèvres, un gémissement étouffé s'en échappant à ce changement. Potter se recula alors, la respiration beaucoup plus rapide mais toujours maîtrisée.

Se replaçant en face de Draco sur l'oreiller, il fit glisser sa main le long de son épaule et de son bras jusqu'au coude avant de remonter. Ils restèrent comme ça, Potter effleurant son bras et lui profitant du contact. Leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal, quoique encore un peu rapide.

Draco reprit peu à peu le cours de ses pensées. Potter l'avait embrassé ! Et il avait adoré ! Oh my … Oui il avait adoré ça ! Il aurait voulu le faire encore, encore et encore.

"Je ne pourrai jamais me rendormir maintenant", chuchota-t-il.

Un léger rire lui répondit.

"Rapproche-toi, lui intima Potter. Il s'exécuta, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Lève la tête un peu … voilà."

Potter avait passé un bras sous sa tête et avait enserré ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sa main libre s'était glissée dans le creux de son bassin, appuyant à son tour pour coller leurs deux corps. Potter se plaça alors sur le dos, ramenant Draco sur et contre lui. Cherchant à parfaire la position, Draco posa sa tête contre son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Il fit passer une de ses jambes sur celles de Potter.

Il ne pouvait cesser de sourire, ce qui arrivait était vraiment incroyable ! Il sentit Potter déposer un baiser à la naissance de ses cheveux. Sa main avait repris doucement sa danse le long de son bras tandis que l'autre effleurait sa chute de reins. Non, il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir.

Pourtant, Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la tendresse de son Dieu celte. En quelques minutes à peine, il finit par s'endormir.

Fin


End file.
